The Harships of Friendship
by Rosalie Thomas
Summary: All the Cullens and Bella each move to Forks and have differnt intersts. When girls collide there will be drama. First fanfiction. All Human! OOC for all characters.
1. Part of the Start of Them All

A/N: This is my first fanfiction. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF THIS IS WORTH WRITING! and I'm writing this with my bestie, Alice. (No that's not her name. It's her nicname. Our whole class has Twilight names.) On with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight's characters. Why would I? Stephenie Meyer does. I wish I did. Edward wouldn't wear a shirt ever. Neither Jacob. Or Jasper. Or Emmet. The girls could keep their clothes on. I'm not like that. Neither is Alice. But again I don't own them. Only the plot and ideas. But I share them with Alice.

Rosalie's Point Of View

I was at a new high school for my freshman year. I totally didn't want to move. I had a boyfriend, Josh. I really liked him, I still do. I hate moving. Tomarrow's the first day. I can't believe all the friends I left behind in L.A. I'm going to really, really hate Forks. I still have my beauty, though.

Alice's Point Of View

YAY! HIGH SCHOOL! A new school. A new year. New boys. Man, do I love Forks. I wonder who I'm going to meet. NEW PEOPLE! I miss everybody back in Miami. I miss my bestie, Nicole. She rocked! I hope I meet someone that I can trust like I could with her. At least, I get a new start.........I hated my past.

Bella's Point Of View

I have one word for you. I'll even spell it out. F-O-R-K-S. My dad keeps trying to move me around to new, "safer" places. I can't help what I like or feel. Not even a small town can change that. I just want to stay in one spot through high school. I can try to be good, but I can't change. I don't want to. I hope this school's different.

Edward's Point Of View

I can't wait for high school. The music programs are awesome. If I play here I can get a good shot at a full ride to Berklee. I love to play and write my own songs. Forks should be interesting. I get to see my old friends, if they go there that is. I haven't seen them since, the 2nd grade. They don't know anything about me and my music. '

Jasper's Point Of View

I love drama. No I'm not gay. I act. I have always been this way. It's just what I theater is my calling. I've starred in six productions. Everyone loves my looks and voice. Ha. I hope the new school can use my talent. It'd be cool to finally have some compitition. I can't wait to get my acting on.

Emmet's Point Of View

I HATE FORKS! I've lived here all my freakin' life and what has it done for me? Nothing except ruin football practices. Mud is no fun to play in. At least, the high school's field is a dome. I can't wait to play there. O.K. New thought senior girls. Nice thought. I love high school. I wonder who's gonna play?

A/N: O.K. That's the first chapter. Hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW! Click the button. You know you want to. Look. It's just stitting there. Staring at you. Why don't you push it and make it happy. It'd make me and Alice happy too. JUST CLICK IT! 3 Rose and Ali


	2. Bella and Alice

A/N: Heyy guyz. I'm on again. Hope you like the next part.

Disclaimer: I do own Twilight. I have a copy. That's as close to own the rights as I'll ever get.

Rosalie's Point Of View

School love it or hate it you still gotta go. I wish I was still in L.A. There's like no sun here. My hair looks so much better in the sun. I don't want to meet anyone new. I want to go home. I'll never call this place home. GREAT it's time to go.

*at the school*

EWWWWW!!!! It's still raining. Have I mentioned how much I hate the rain? O.K. then good. That's weird. Why is that girl staring at me. Normally it's only the guys. She kinda looks like my bff Sara. I miss her so much. I hate Forks. WAIT! She's walking over here. Oh no. She's going to talk to me. "Hi I'm Bella Swan."

"Uhhhhh. Hey I'm Rosalie Hale, but everyone calls me Rose."

"Cool. Does this mean we're friends?"

"No. But if you act the right way mabe."

"Fine. Gotta get to class school's about to start. What do you have first hour?"

"Algebra 1. How about you?"

"Gym. So I guess I'll see you later"

"Sure what ever."

*later at lunch*

Ugh. I hate this. I don't know where to sit. I don't know anyone but Bella. There's no way I'm sitting by that freak. I don't like her at all.

"HI! I'M ALICE!"

"Um. Hi. I'm Rosalie."

"Wanna sit by me?"

"Sure. I have no where else to sit. I just moved here. I don't know anyone but Bella Swan. You know her?"

"YAY! I'm new too but we're gonna be great friends. Yeah I know Bella. I talked to her this morning."

We sat down by ourselves. Close to a corner. Thank God I met Alice. I don't know where I would have sat with out her. I agree. I think we'll get along great. She just has to pass the test.

"So did I. There's only one question you have to answer correctly to be my friend. Do you like to shop?"

"YYYYYEEEEEAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE TO SHOP! Sorry I got a little carried away."

"That's ok I would have done the same thing. What did you think of Bella?"

"She's ok but I don't really know her. She seemed a little different."

"Yeah that's what I thought. She looked like she hadn't talked to anyone new ever."

"That sounds about right. I wonder if she has any other friends."

"Too bad she has a different lunch. We'll have to catch her after school. Wanna hang out at my house?"

"Yeah. We have to get to know each other better."

"Seen any cute guys yet?"

"Yeah. There's this guy in my English class. He's soooooooo hott. He's got curly blonde hair. He has the awesomest eyes. They're a honey, golden color. I just love them......."

"ALICE! Wakey. Wakey. Come outta dreamland. He's really that cute?"

"Yeah. Did you see anyone you liked?"

"Hecks yes. There's a guy in my Algebra class. He's got short dark hair. He's got a lot of muscle. I mean he's HUGE! I love a big guy. Ha. But he seems pretty cool."

"OMG! That's the bell."

"CRAP! We gotta get to class. Give me your hand. I'll write my number on it text me after school adn we'll meet at my house."

"See ya later."

"Bye."

33333333

A/N: So there's the second chapter. The next one will be them at Rose's house.

In case you haven't figured it out. The guys were Jasper and Emmet.

3 you all Rose and Ali


	3. At Rosalie's House

A/N: Hey It's Rose here and just wanted to say thanks to the people who have reviewed. This is my first story and thanks for that. I would like some reviews but I'm not going to keep chapters from you just because I don't get reviews. I hate it when other authors do that so I won't. Oh well, here it is..... btw I'm adding a reference to the Twilight movie. Private message me if you get it. Cookies for those who do!

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Twilight or anything else that it would seem that I don't own. I only own the idea of the story.

Rosalie's Point of View

Lunch was interesting. I really like Alice. I can' tbelieve that Bella girl talked to her to. I really don't like her. She seems so weird. I can't wait to hang out with Alice later.

"Rosalie I need and answer."

"What?!"

"I'm your teacher and I asked you a question so answer it."

"Ummmmmmmm....... 1.7725439"

"This isn't math Ms. Hale. This is history."

"Can you repeat the question?"

"No. Can you answer it Bella?"

"Yes. The answer is The Alamo."

She's so stupid. Who actually pays attention in history? Normally I could nap through this and get an easy A. I'm not going to like this class. I hope she doesn't call on me again. Bella' so weird why couldn't she stand up for me? I thought I was nice to her this morning. Then the bell rang. Thank the Lord I made it through that. YAY! That was last period. Time to hang with Alice. My phone went off and started ringing. I love my ringtone it's Barbie Girl. That's a great song. Awesome it's from Alice.

_Hey Rose_

_meet me outside by the north doors._

_=) Super Pixie_

I sent back

_See ya there._

_Blonde and Beautiful._

I was almost there. I can't wait to get to know Alice better. We're going to get along great. I was finally there.

"HEY ROSE!"

"ALICE!" We screamed.

"Hey. Where are you parked?"

"Over there just around the corner. It's the red BMW."

"O.k. I'm over by the south doors."

"I'll give you a ride to your car. Then you can follow me to my house. Sound good?"

"Yeah."

"Let's get going." We walked the short distance over to my car and hopped in. I took off my top. No I'm not taking off my shirt. My car's a convertible. She told me when o stop.

"WOAH!"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!"

"YOU DRIVE A PORSCHE!"

"Yeah. A 911 Turbo."

"OMG! NO WAY! I LOVE THOSE! YOU HAVE TO LET ME DRIVE IT SOMEDAY!"

"O.K. Calm down a little bit Rose. I'll let you drive it sometime. Right now let's just get to your house."

"O.K. Follow me." It was only a ten minute drive. I hated the anticipation on the way. It was killing me. I finally pulled off into my driveway. We parked. I don't live in a huge house it's just enough for me and my mom. My dad left for war when I was three and never came back. I miss him and not knowing him as I grew up. Anywhoooooo. Alice and I went across the house to my room. It's not very big. It's purple. Not much to be said.

"WOW! I love your room."

"Why? It's so small."

"It shows your personality."

"I haven't done much to it though."

"It shows through your stuff and the way things are organized. So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know I just thought it be fun to hang out."

"O.K. How about Truth or Dare?"

"Don't we need more people?"

"We could invite those hott guys and mabe that Bella girl and how about my brother, Edward?"

"O.K. I'm sure my mom will be fine with it."

"Alright. Let's text them." Soon, we were all in my family room kicking back and getting ready to play. I hope these guys are ready for some good dares. Oh. And I found out that the hott guy I liked was Emmet and the one that Alice liked was Jasper. He's got a weird name.

"Let's do this thing."

"You go first Ali." I started calling Alice, Ali and she seemed O.K. with it. I like it better.

"Fine. Emmet. Truth or dare."

"Dare."

33333333333333333

Your probably wondering what Emmet's dare is gonna be. I'm not going to tell you until the next chapter. My computer only let's you write so much in a chapter so I'll get the next one up soon.

Love always, Roza and Ali


	4. Daring

A/N: Hope that left you hanging. Really I'm typing this on so I can only make it so long. Expect everything to be in Rose's point of view because that's the way I like it. The beginning with all the points of view was to show some of their backgrounds and to hopefully get you interested. Hope you like truth or dare.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Rosalie's Point of View

"I dare you to run down the street singing a combination of Barbie Girl, My Humps, and Got Money. You can only wear your boxers. And you have to stop at Jessica's and keep singing no matter who answers the door. Got it?"

"Yeah. How long?"

"Just to Jessica's and back."

"Let's do this."

I watched as this incredibly hott guy started stripping down to his boxes in my family room. OMFG! Does he have a body or what? I think I'm going to faint. Then I heard.

"I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world,

Got Money and you know it take it out your pocket and show it," Now he knocked on her door and Jessica answered.

"My lovely lady lumps check it out,

Kiss me here touch me there hanky panky,

OoO spending all your money on me and sending time on me,

A.K.A. Mr. Make It Rain On Them Hoes" He was back at my house now. That was hilarious. We were all cracking up over the look on her face.

"Hey Bella Guess what?"

"What Emmet?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Why are you so weird? I'm not trying to be mean you just seem different."

"Well, I've been moved around all my life because my mom, Juliet, was on drugs and got me hooked. My dad sent me to rehab after she died. I don't do that stuff any more, but sometimes I will at parties. My dad hates it. He keeps moving me to smaller and smaller places to keep me away. I can always find someone. I don't try to be bad or anything. I just have a bad past. That's all. I'm just trying to start over."

"O."

"OMG. I had no idea I feel bad for you. I never had my dad either."

"I know it's hard loosing a parent."

"Yeah."

"Jasper. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Alice."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"O.K. then." He walked over to the pixie like girl and kissed her full-on the lips. They stayed like that for five minutes until I yelled at them.

"O.K. YOU CAN BREAK IT UP NOW." They split right up but when Jasper went to sit down, Alice followed him and sit on his lap. I guess she got her guy. Mabe I should go for mine.

"Rosalie. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like Emmet?" I guess I'm gonna have to tell the truth because I can't lie or act to save my life.

"Yeah. He's mega-hott."

"Thanks Rose. I like you, too." I walked over to Emmet and sat on his lap like Alice did to Jasper. I really do like him.

"Well, it's either Alice or Edward. I pick Eddie. Truth or Dare?" I knew that if I picked Alice she'd get revenge on me later.

"Truth."

"What not man enough for a dare."

"Nope."

"What's your biggest dream?"

"To go to Berklee full ride and get a career in music happy?"

"No. What do you play?"

"The piano."

"Cool."

"That leaves Alice. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to knock on Eric's door, if someone else answers ask for him, then yelled at him HELP ME! THE EVIL LEPRECHAUNS ARE ATTACKING ME! THEY ALREADY GOT EDWARD! HELP! I don't really care what you do after that."

"O.K." She ran out the door and ran down the street and knocked. Eric answered the door. Then the yelling started.

"I'M GETTING ATTACKED BY THE EVIL LEPRECHAUNS! HELP! HELP! THEY GOT EDWARD NOOOOOO!" Then she ran off. That was just as funny as Emmet's.

"O.K. Now what are we going to do?"

"I have an idea." I really did have a good one.

333333333333333

A/N: Hope you liked it. REVIEW!

Love always, Roza and Ali


	5. Dr Pepper

A/N: This chapter is hard for me to write because this is my first attempt at writing a story let alone a kissing scene. Tell me if this works. Help me if it doesn't.

Previously.

_"O.k. what are we going to do now?"_

_"I have an idea." _

Now.

"WHAT IS IT?" Gosh. Ali is way crazy. I'd hate to see her have a sugar rush. You know what? Now I'm not telling till we get back to my house.

"I'm not telling until we're home."

"AWWWWWW. Come on and tell us."

"Nope." I popped my p.

"Fine." Then Ali took off running. Man, that girl could run for a munchkin. I'm going to call her a munchkin when I get mad at her. That's a good idea. I had to run faster than I normally do to keep up with her.

"O.k. Ali. I'm not running any more." I'm not going to be all sweaty for my idea. There is no way I'm getting close to a guy, when I'm sweaty.

"Fine. I'll slow down but when we get there you have to tell me." Man, this pixie was good.

"O.k. but you have to help me set up." I think I'll get everybody a pop and say we need time to cool off before it. Then, I'm not sweaty and we'll have plenty of the necessary materials available. Great. We're home.

"Now since Alice ran us to death, we're gonna take a break and cool down first. What does everybody want to drink. We got Mountain Dew, Sierra Mist, Coke, Diet Coke, Pepsi, Root Beer, and Dr. Pepper." Of course Alice answers first.

"Mountain Dew." Oh man. Am I seriously gonna give her Mountain Dew? I guess this will be the trail run of her sugar tolerance. Then Emmet said.

"Pepsi." Next, was Jasper.

"Root Beer." Then Bella added.

"Diet Coke." Lastly Edward added.

"Dr. Pepper." O.k. I wanted a Mountain Dew. So that made it, 2 Mountain Dews, a Pepsi, Root Beer, Diet Coke, and a Dr. Pepper. That's perfect. Dr. Pepper is in a bottle. A glass bottle. He he. I went to get the drinks and took Ali with me. She got hyper when I told her.

"We're going to play spin the bottle."

"OMG! NO WAY! THAT'S AN AWESOME IDEA! I HOPE I GET JAZZY."

"Who?"

"Jasper. Sorry. I call him Jazzy in my head. I have a great plan."

"What is it?"

"You notice how we're all paired off now except.." I had to interrupt her there.

"We're gonna get Bella and Eddie together aren't we?"

"You got that right. Now here's how we're gonna do it." She spent the next minute telling me her plan.

"That's good. I already think they like each other. We'll just speed up the process." We walked back to the family room with stupid looks on our faces. I was outright grinning and Ali was trying to hide hers. We looked at each other and busted up laughing.

"O.k. After that refreshing drink. We'll play a different game. Tell them Ali" She grinned again. Gosh, she looked evil. I'm not going to mess with her. Mabe the munchkin idea was a bad one.

"We're playing spin the bottle."

"OH MAN!" Uh oh little Bella must not like this idea. I have to tell the rules now.

"Here are the rules: no kissing the same sex, Ali and Edward can't kiss they're related. This is how we play in L.A. The guys make a circle and the girls make a separate one. I'll demonstrate. Get in a circle." The guys did as commanded. "O.k. Now Edward chug your Dr. Pepper." He did I'm pretty proud of them for listening so well. "I'll put the bottle in the middle of their circle and spin. Whoever it lands on I have to spend five minutes in my bedroom. You have to kiss and we'll be able to tell if you lie. NO CHEATING! Let the game begin." I spun. I prayed with all my life that it landed on Emmet. THANK YOU GOD! It did land on him.

"O.k. Emmet time to pucker up." We walked back to my tiny room holding hands. I don't know if I'll live through this. I hope I don't screw up.

"Now that we're here, you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." We sat on my bed. And touched lips for the first time. If heaven was better than this, I don't know how I'll survive. At some point, I ended up laying on my back with him on top of me. Then, Alice bursted into the room.

"You've been in here for ten minutes. Get out here." We both blushed beet red. Awwww. Em is so cute when he blushes. Since Emmet got spun first, he gets to pick who goes next.

"Hmmmmmm. I think Alice's going to spin next." O.k. I hope she gets "Jazzy" she really likes him. The remaining couple will have to kiss. OMG! We have luck today. It landed on Jazzy. I'm pretty sure Alice squealed. I'm not sure though.

"Let's go Jasper." They were in there for eight minutes. They both came out heavily breathing. Oh man. I hope Ali's happy. I get to surprise the next two.

"Well. There's one rule I didn't say. The last two have to kiss. That means Bella and Edward get my room." Bella made a tiny smile and Edward looked shocked. He thought he'd get out of this easily. They left the room.

"See. It worked. We had major luck on our side." Ali looked like she was about to burst with happiness or she had to pee really bad.

"I knew it. I was genius and we got to kiss our guys too."

"I know. Your amzahzing." I was sitting on Emmet's lap again so I turned and kissed him again. I hope he asks me out.

"Rose, you wanna go out with me?" Hell yeah! I feel really lucky today.

"Hell to the yeah!"

33333333333333333333

A/N: I finally got Emmet and Rose together. I might change where this story is going. Idk. I don't even know now. I'm just writing what I feel.

Love always, Roza and Ali


	6. 20q part one

A/N: Sorry this didn't come out sooner. I had bball(we won the championship), dance, a pageant (which i got 2nd runner up in. WOOT! WOOT!), and vball(we got 2nd in our tourney). I hope you like it. I might change the title. Got any ideas? Review if you do. I made a rhyme. YAY! BTW. Did anyone notice amazahzing? Just so ya know it's my signature word with my friends. Here ya go. On with the story.

_Previously._

_I was sitting on Emmet's lap again so I turned and kissed him again. I hope he asks me out._

"_Rose, you wanna go out with me?" Hell yeah! I feel lucky today!_

"_Hell to the yeah!"_

Now.

OMG! Did that just happen? Well one way to find out. I turned and kissed him again. He looked happy. I'm not concerned.

"So where are you taking me?"

"I don't know it doesn't have to be anywhere fancy." Oh. So he's letting me pick. Well, do I have a surprise for him.

"You're right. No where fancy. You can just come over after school tomorrow. How's that sound?"

"Does it involve meeting your mom? Where is your mom now?"

"No it doesn't because she's not back until the weekend. She's on a business trip."

"So we're gonna be here by ourselves?" God. Is he stupid or what?

"Yes, Brain Child." I looked over at Ali for help but she seemed to be a little busy with Jasper's lips. I wonder if this means they're together? Oh well. I'll ask Ali later. I could do just the same thing with Emmet. I might just have to. Now that I think about it I will. I turned again and full out kissed Emmet. I don't know if I'll be able to handle him alone tomorrow. If I invite Ali and Jasper, they'll be doing what they are now. I'm not close enough to Bella or Edward to invite them and they'd be no help because they're just like the rest of us now. Looks like it's just us tomorrow. Hah. Sounds like fun. I wonder what happens if I kicked everybody but Emmet out tonight. What time is it any way? I'll check my phone and look. I broke off the kiss with Emmett and I was panting. I couldn't catch my breath. I don't know if I want to. I got off him and walked to my room.

"Where are you going Rose?" I almost ignored him but he was right behind me and grabbing my waist. I turned around and looked at him.

"I'm just checking my phone. Is that o.k.?"

"No never. Why did you have to check your phone at that moment? I was perfectly happy."

"I want to know what time it is and my mom's probably going crazy wondering what happened today at school."

"Oh. O.k. then. I fit involves your mom." Thank you Emmet. WOW! I can't believe it's almost eleven. I gotta get Jasper and Ali apart. I wonder where Bella and Edward are? I walked back out to the family room and pulled Ali off of Jasper. She looked pissed.

"Ali don't give me that look. It's eleven and you and Jasper gotta go. I'm gonna go to bed soon we got school. Do you know where Bella and Edward are?"

"Yeah. I think they left and went to my house." (A/N: remember Ali and Eddie are bro and sis.)

"O.k. See you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah. See ya." God am I glad their gone now it's me and Emmet. We got the house to our selves. This is definitely a good thing. A great thing. Then when they walked out the door, Emmett gave me this look. It said do I have to go now too? It was the most adorable puppy dog look ever. It's better than mine and I've gotten my way more than once with that look.

"No Emmet. You don't have to go. That was just to get them out of the house. Wanna go to my room?" I felt stupid. I hope he doesn't think I'm a slut. WHY DID I DO THAT??!!??!!??!!

"Sure. Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Get that look off your face. I feel like your thinking too many bad things." Wow. It seems like he knows me well.

"Oops. I was just.....Oh never mind. It doesn't matter." We walked back to my room and sat on my bed. Oh. I got another idea. Tonight's been a good night for me and ideas.

"Wanna play twenty questions?"

"That sounds good. I'll go first."

"O.k. then. Shoot."

"You're new here to Forks right?"

"Yeah. That counts as one."

"O.k. How long have you been here?"

"Two days. Number two."

"Where did you live before here?"

"L.A. Number three." Why does he want to know all this random stuff?

"Did you have a boyfriend there?"

"Yeah. Four."

"Who was he?" God. How did I know that was coming?

"Josh Werner. Five" Man. Now that I think about it, I must have a thing for buff guys because Josh was almost as big as Emmett. Thank the lord for big guys. Oh man. That sounded wrong at least it was in my head.

33333333333333333333333

A/N: Well it's been awhile. I promise I'll update this week. I'm on spring break. I may not tomorrow because my basketball team has the championship game. WOOT! WOOT! We beat our rivals tonight to get there. 38-2. O.k. had to let that out. No more basketball. This is jnust kind of a filler chapter. The next one will set somethings up. (I won't tell Ali what's going to happen.) I hope you'll stick with us until I get there.

Lots of Love. Ali and Roza.


	7. Author's Note

A/N: I feel really bad about this. I don't like making chapters author's notes but I have to. Does anyone out there have any ideas for the future of this story? I really have no clue where it's going. Please PM me with any ideas. I might put up a pole with some options. Can at least one person review to tell me if this story is worth it or not? It would be appreciated.

~Rose


	8. 20Q Part Two? Or Not?

A/N: Well it's been over a year and so much has changed. This story isn't my favorite to write but I think it's an outlet for my fun randomness! :) I'll do my best to actually try to find a plot line for this but for now it's just smutty wonderfulness. (Well smut is wonderful not necessarily my writing skills. But that's beside the point.) Well here we go!

_Previously_

"_Who was he?" God. How did I know that was coming?_

"_Josh Werner. Five." Man. Now that I think about it, I must have a thing for buff guys because Josh was almost as big as Emmett. Thank the lord for big guys. Oh man. That sounded wrong at least it was in my head._

Now

"Did you love him?" My mind went blank. Emmett just had to bring back the memories he helped me bury.

"I honestly can't answer that. I'm not sure. Maybe. Six." Okay. I lied. Josh was the love of my life, but I have feelings at least seven times as strong for Emmett when I barely know him. So who knows where this could take us.

"How do you feel about stopping this game and just talking?" Okay? Whatever floats his boat.

"Sure. But I'm asking you seven questions sometime." He's getting payback for the Josh stuff.

"Why did you come to Forks? Couldn't you have just stayed in L.A.?"

"My mom's a photographer and decided that forests were better subjects than beaches. So we packed up and moved up here. I was kinda hoping for somewhere tropical, but Forks is just beginning to be perfect."

"How is Forks perfect?"

"Well for starters everyone is six times as nice as anyone of my friends in L.A. Noone cares what happened to anybody. You only had friends for personal social benefits. Here there's so much love from everyone around. It's kinda overwhelming. But in a good way. Plus meeting you was a major factor in liking it here. You're the icing on the cake of my liking of Forks." Well now that that's out in the open. Hope he feels the same.

A/N: I think I'm going to stop here for now until I actually decide where to go with this and what Emmett's reaction should be. If you have any suggestions on where to go or if you want to adopt this story let me know! Well until we meet again. ~Rosalie Thomas


End file.
